Forum:Parlement
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ ---- Recent aangenomen: * Kensonsysteem * Populatie x 10.000 * Status provincies & gouverneurschap (zie F:B) * Oppervlakte Libertas * Invoering Moneta naast Euro * Newport benoemd Nationaal Park * Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid * Nieuwe grondwet ---- Recent verworpen: * Staatshervormingen automatisch afwijzen * Invoering Cyrillisch schrift ---- Iedereen is stemgerechtigd. Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Invoeren Moneta Wetsvoorstel Ik stel voor: het invoeren van een nieuwe munteenheid, de (Liber) Moneta (oftewel de (Vrije) Munt). Koers moet nog bepaald worden, valutateken is de Griekse kleine letter Mu. Afkorting is LIM. Euro blijft gangbaar. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:06 (UTC) Voor # --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:56 (UTC) # zolang de €uro op gelijkswaard staat. --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 15:38 (UTC) # - Waarom niet? Fantastisch idee :) Greenday2 sep 7, 2009 16:40 (UTC) # - Ik zeg doen !!! sep 7, 2009 16:59 (UTC) # Echocho sep 7, 2009 19:28 (UTC) Waarom niet. Goed idee. :# Het was een idee van SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 19:32 (UTC) ::Oh, ja, nu zie ik het euro als wettelijk betaalmiddel. Echocho sep 7, 2009 19:42 (UTC) Neutraal # Ik weet niet of dit goed is. Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 13:48 (UTC) #... #... Tegen # Met alle respect. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:07 (UTC) # Voorlopig tegen. sep 7, 2009 15:11 (UTC) # sep 7, 2009 15:33 (UTC) # Liever zie ik de gulden weer terugkeren. Of de dubloen. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:06 (UTC) #: Het is al aangenomen. ;) sep 9, 2009 11:35 (UTC) #... #... Overleg Lijkt het jullie een goed idee zo? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:06 (UTC) Wel leuk, maar de koers moet eerst bepaald worden (ik zelf ben voor 1 euro is 2 moneta of 1 euro is 10 moneta, of andersom en dat de euro ook wettelijk beschikbaar als betaalmiddel blijft). Voorlopig tegen en even hard nadenken. sep 7, 2009 15:12 (UTC) :Euro blijft wettelijk betaalmiddel (of course), en als ik nu een koers ga vastleggen gaat iedereen blaten dat het anders moet :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:15 (UTC) Vergeet niet dat koersen ook nog eens veranderen in de loop der tijd... --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:21 (UTC) "Op gelijkswaard staan" bestaat niet, dan is het gewoon in feite de euro onder een andere naam; oftewel verloren moeite. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 16:01 (UTC) :Ik bedoel dat het wettelijk hetzelfde wicht heeft (nl is een klote taal, de fatsoendelijke woorden ervoor bestaaan niet). Dus euro is even belangrijk als dat andere dingetje. --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 16:09 (UTC) Wie hebben er nog niet gestemd? Ik wil graag deze stemming afsluiten. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:44 (UTC) --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:49 (UTC) Newport Park wordt Nationaal Park Stemmen Voor * --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:10 (UTC) * sep 8, 2009 13:15 (UTC) - Dit stukje unieke natuur moet bewaard blijven, ik heb op de overleg pagina van Bucurestean alvast wat dingen neer gezet over wat ik wil doen om het te bewaren. * IK VIND DIT BELANGRIJK Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 13:42 (UTC) * SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 16:08 (UTC) * sep 8, 2009 16:10 (UTC) * (nu de goede sjabloon bucu? :P) --OuWTB sep 8, 2009 16:47 (UTC) * Greenday2 sep 8, 2009 17:24 (UTC) * sep 8, 2009 18:21 (UTC) * ... Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg } "Hét sjabloon", OWTB ;) --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 18:54 (UTC) :Dat zijn foutjes die je er niet meer uitkrijgt :P --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 15:51 (UTC) Komst Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid Wetsvoorstel Ik stel voor: Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid. Hier kunnen mensen zich stellen als burgemeester, gouverment, president en/of ministers. (Alleen als die functie vrij is). En dan moeten we samen nog wat regels in elkaar zetten als bij hoeveel procent van de voor/tegenstemmen je die functie krijgt. Of dat twee mensen strijden voor een functie. Dit heb ik bedacht, omdat ik het een beetje rommelig vindt als je je aanstelt als burgemeester van een plaats, heb ik gemerkt. sep 8, 2009 19:43 (UTC) Voor # Amendement: alle beschikbare taken moeten erop staan. Verder hebben we geen presidenten of ministers meer... --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 19:46 (UTC) # sep 8, 2009 19:47 (UTC) - Oja, :P # sep 8, 2009 20:06 (UTC) democratie is niet altijd zo'on goed idee op wikistad # sep 8, 2009 20:14 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 05:16 (UTC) # Goed plan, Cleo --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 07:16 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... #... #... Tegen #... #... #... Overleg --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 08:12 (UTC) Herschrijving Grondwet De grondwet is hevig verouderd met de invoering van het Kensonsysteem. Tevens heb ik de recentelijk aangenomen wetsvoorstellen erin gestopt. *Nieuwe grondwet Link: Huidige grondwet Lees de "Nieuwe grondwet" (!), vergelijk het met de huidige en stem. Voor # --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 09:06 (UTC) # --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 14:57 (UTC) # Helemaal goed :) sep 9, 2009 15:16 (UTC) # Greenday2 sep 9, 2009 16:14 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:09 (UTC) Neutraal # - Graag een overzicht van wat er veranderd is... ;) Greenday2 sep 9, 2009 10:08 (UTC) ## Iedereen: klik onder "overleg" op het overzicht... --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:51 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 16:01 (UTC) Puntje 26.2 is vaag: Het Nationaal Parlement kan ieder natuurgebied tot nationaal park verklaren, en dus in bescherming laten nemen door de provincie. Als het toch dan in bescherming wordt genomen door de provincie lijkt het mij logischer als de provincie(gouverneur) er dan zelf over beslist. #: Dan is alles in handen van 1 man, de gouverneur. Stel dat juist die al het bos wil kopen voor geld? --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 16:19 (UTC) #:: Njah ok.. Ik verplaats naar voor. --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:08 (UTC) # sep 9, 2009 16:08 (UTC) - Iedere plaats kan door een burgemeester geleid worden. Ik vond de regel die voor je wijziging beter ;) #: Waar? Btw, zo beter? --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 16:38 (UTC) Tegen # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 15:52 (UTC)Ik misleesde mij. # ... Overleg :Wat is veranderd? sep 9, 2009 11:36 (UTC) Overzicht --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:31 (UTC) :: sep 9, 2009 17:43 (UTC) Verbod op andere talen als Nederlands Nou het lijkt me duidelijk, ik denk dat we alle andere talen dan Nederlands moeten afschaffen, er zijn zoveel ruzies geweest omdat er een verschillende taal is, denk bijvoorbeeld aan taalkewstie skeend. Dit is gewoon een Nederlands talige wiki. Voor # sep 9, 2009 17:52 (UTC) # --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 17:55 (UTC) IJslands wordt door niemand gesproken; Aeres bestaat niet - ruzies om niks. #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Overleg